The objectives of the present study are to: (1) create an animal model of sustained stress-induced hypertension in centrally debuffered rats by exposure to chronic behavioral conflict, (2) to compare the cardiovascular response of peripherally versus centrally debuffered rats to chronic behavioral stress, (3) to evaluate the influence of arterial baroreceptor sensitivity on stress-induced changes in cardiovascular function, and (4) to determine the hemodynamic and autonomic profiles of debuffered rats to chronic behavioral stress.